orb_of_twilightfandomcom-20200214-history
Gondolin
General Gondolin is one of the largest elven cities in Valian, and is unique as it is a treetop village. Few people that aren’t elves know of the existence of Gondolin, partially because it is so difficult to locate and get to without direct instruction, and partially because it is a city which strives to keep its residence as majority elves. The leaders will allow non elven/eladrim/half elves to live in the city but only in extreme situations, such as when they have been banished from their town or would die without the aid of the Gondolin. Gondolin resides in the depths of Lurkwood, and is build upon massive trees that don't get thinner at the top and have large thick branches that interweave with each other and form bridges from tree to tree. The elves live inside the hollowed out trunks of these trees, and as the city grew, build houses and stores on the sides of the trunks and branches. However there are some areas that where the branches do not provide enough stability for the villagers and so over the 100 years that the town has been in the tree tops for the leaders of the town created bridges that allowed the less athletic members of the town to have access to all areas of the town. History Gondolin itself has been around for over 1000 years however it has only been in the tree tops since the darkness arrived 100 years ago. The leaders of the city, who were well versed in the workings of nature, noticed that there were dark changes happening to the world and immediately began moving to move the city up into the trees. While moving the city to the tree tops the leaders of Gondolin made the decision to ignore what was left of their city on the floor so to this day there are still the ruins of the old city that has managed to survive the darkness. Leadership Gondolin is a city that is always in shared control with 3 elves, the elves that are in control are the oldest child son or daughter of each of the 3 royal elven families. The royal families are Branben, Faelben and Turphen. I need to add more will do later :) Scouts Gondolin has an advanced group of elves that act as scouts for the city, they are called Araegisess (great protector in elven) and are able fend of the darkness monsters if a member of the city gets lost outside of Gondolin. They also venture out on missions that the leaders of the city feel necessary, along with keeping an eye on the forest and how the darkness effects it, they also look for ways to help better deal with monsters that have become strong as a result of the darkness. Any member of the Gondolin is invited to join the Araegisess however there are certain criteria that has to be met before they can become a member and fight for the city. They must have reached full maturity as well as be able to pass a series of tests that ensure they are well enough trained to take care of themselves, their fellow scouts and Gondolin itself.